<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I know what love is thanks to you by IHU0904</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213877">I know what love is thanks to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHU0904/pseuds/IHU0904'>IHU0904</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, Too much fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHU0904/pseuds/IHU0904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know this mini-game session D&amp;E had in Japan and Hyuk asked Hae to come closer and almost kiss right ? But what was really going on between the two ? Let's find out!  <br/>Or basically smut and fluff between D&amp;E in Japan xD </p><p>here's the link of the mini-game video : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TeXYI4YXQLQ&amp;t=308s</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I know what love is thanks to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donghae was exhausted. Their concert was great, as usual, but now that they had filmed their game session, he was exhausted. He just wanted to lay in his bed, under warm duvets and sleep for several hours. But right now, he couldn’t. First, he needed to be sure Hyukjae was okay. He was acting very weird during their game shooting and he was pretty sure he was drunk, even though he said no. Donghae wasn’t suspicious because Hyukjae acted over excited, but because he hadn’t been as cautious as usual. When Hyukjae asked Donghae to come close to him, he wasn’t expecting Hyukjae to raise his head and almost touch his cheek with his lips, in a oh so sensual way. This is exactly why Donghae was suspicious and sure Hyukjae was drunk. Because Hyukjae was always careful about his interactions with Donghae. Thank God, he had been smart enough to pull over in time. </p><p>He walked in the corridor of the hotel they were staying for the night and looked for his room. He was going to spend the night with Hyukjae, of course, but no one knew about their relationship, except their members. So, their staff booked several rooms, one for Donghae and one for Hyukjae. Thankfully, their rooms were next to each other; it would be easy to sneak into Hyukjae’s room without anyone noticing. </p><p>He finally found his room and unlocked the door, happy to be in a quiet hotel. He was pretty sure Hyukjae was already in his own room, probably doing nothing. He preferred chatting with the staff when Hyukjae left, no wanting to arouse suspicions if they were going in their rooms together, even though he bothered for nothing since it was usual for them to do pretty much everything together.</p><p>He dropped his bags on the floor of the room and laid on his bed, closing his eyes. He could fall asleep right away. But Hyukjae’s behavior was still in his mind. He needed to know what the hell was going on with him. He rapidly changed in his sleepwear and left his room, tying his hair in a short ponytail. He rapidly crossed the corridor and softly knocked on Hyukjae’s door, in front of his. He waited a few seconds, before the door opened and Donghae was dragged in the room by a determined hand. He was then pushed on the back of the door, a svelte body pressed against his. He sighed of contentment and slowly caressed Hyukjae’s nape, who already put his head in the crook of Donghae’s neck. Hyukjae’s hand circled Donghae’s waist, already under his shirt. The younger could tell he was up to something involving kissing and much more. <br/>However, as much as Donghae wanted to, he was also trying to be reasonable and the next day they had a concert. They needed to be fresh and not sore because of exhausting ‘activities’.</p><p>Suddenly, Hyukjae raised his head and slowly caressed Donghae’s nose with his own. The younger was relieved when he smelt Hyukjae’s breath. He hasn’t been drinking. So, he didn’t lie. But why did he act so recklessly earlier? </p><p>“We should take a bath!” Hyukjae suddenly said, catching Donghae off guard. He didn’t wait for the younger to answer and took his hand, dragging him in the luxurious bathroom. </p><p>“Hold on Hyuk! What’s happening with you tonight?” Donghae finally asked. </p><p>But Hyukjae didn’t bother to answer. He turned on hot water, filling the bathtub. He then took off his shirt and his pants. He was about to take off his boxers when he noticed Donghae was dumbfounded in front of him, not moving. He was biting his lips hard, staring at Hyukjae’s almost naked body. <br/>With a little smirk he came closer to the long-haired man and slowly kissed his neck. A soft sigh left Donghae’s mouth, making him realize he was already half hard. </p><p>“No, no, no, no Hyukjae, we’re not going to do anything tonight!” He said firmly, gently pushing back Hyukjae. </p><p>The latter pouted and said, annoyed, “I’m not asking you to have sex I just want to take a bath with you...” </p><p>Donghae truly wanted to resist the other and say no, and just fell asleep in his bed, waiting for him. But Hyukjae’s eyes were begging him, and honestly a warm bath with his lover wouldn’t be so bad, right? </p><p>“Alright...” He said, giving up the fight and taking off his pajamas. He went the first in the bathtub and closed the tap, the bathtub already filled with water. He immediately sighed of contentment; his tired body finally relaxing. <br/>Hyukjae quickly followed and laid behind Donghae, spreading his legs so the latter could lay between them, his back on his chest. <br/>It felt incredibly good to share this sweet moment. Warm water was almost covering their bodies and Hyukjae’s loving embrace was nothing but amazing on Donghae. It was sending shivers down his spine, goosebumps all over his body. However, when his cock was slowly waking up, he realized Hyukjae was caressing his body with his bold hands and sensually kissing his neck. He was careful though not to mark him or bit him. They always needed to be careful with the love making sessions. If they marked each other it would be suspicious. </p><p>“Hyuk...” Donghae warned. He was serious when he said he didn’t want to have sex. And even though his body was responding way too much at Hyukjae’s not so innocent touches, he still hadn’t changed his mind. </p><p>Hyukjae put one hand on Donghae’s cheek and turned his head to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was soft and calm, their lips only touching each other. But it didn’t last. Hyukjae slowly moved his lips and licked Donghae’s, his tongue asking for more. How could Donghae refuse? He slowly opened his mouth, their tongues meeting each other and already dancing together on a fast-paced rhythm. <br/>Donghae softly moaned in the kiss when Hyukjae’s hand took his swollen cock in his hand, gently stroking it on a torturing pace. Donghae’s head was starting to spin around and he needed to stop this, otherwise he wouldn’t be able to stand firm. They couldn’t have sex. </p><p>“Hyukjae...” He said wanting to be serious but ended up being weak and trembling.</p><p>“Come on Babe, making out cannot be bad...” Hyukjae whispered, sensually, still moving his hand. </p><p>Donghae moaned at those words, especially the babe. Oh, how he loved when Hyukjae was calling him baby. </p><p>“Okay... But nothing more...” He murmured then kissed Hyukjae, not waiting for an answer. <br/>The kiss was hot, their tongues meeting again, touching and exploring each other. It was probably the nth time they were kissing, being in a relationship for years now, but God knows they’d never get used to the sensation of their lips moving together. <br/>Donghae completely let go in Hyukjae’s arms and touches. He had one arm behind Hyukjae’s head, gently pulling his short black hair, while the other was laying on the edge of the bathtub. He felt Hyukjae untying his hair and slowly pulling on his hair, asking for more of his soft skin on his neck. <br/>The strokes on his cock intensified, making Donghae see stars a bit more. </p><p>“You’re so damn sexy Hae...” Hyukjae whispered in Donghae’s ear, softly sucking his earlobe. </p><p>Donghae tightened his grip on Hyukjae’s hair and started moving his hips, asking for more. He needed Hyukjae to speed up, his slow pace being nothing more than torture. Hyukjae got the message and increased his movements, matching Donghae’s hips movement. <br/>Hyukjae released Donghae’s hair, making his head fall on his shoulder, and led his hand in his inner thigh, drawing random patterns with his fingers, sending Donghae to the edge of his orgasm. </p><p>“Oh my...” the long-haired man said, breathless and his head foggy. Hyukjae was too good with his hands, his mouth and his tongue. </p><p>The latter fastened his movements, pumping Donghae’s hard cock, again and again. The intensity of Hyukjae’s strokes, his tongue licking his neck as if it was the best ice cream ever got the better of the younger who exploded in Hyukjae’s hand, a long moan escaping his mouth. He kept his eyes closed, and inhaled deeply, pleasure rushing in his veins. Hyukjae’s sweet scent mixed with sweat was intoxicating and Donghae wanted more now. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at Hyukjae’s eyes, darkened with pleasure. </p><p>Donghae was still persuaded that having sex right now was still a terrible idea. Refraining the need to do more, he straightened a bit and took the shower head to rinse his face and hair, dirtied by sweat. He felt Hyukjae moving behind him and sliding his hands on his torso, kissing again his nape. Donghae giggled at Hyukjae’s behavior, knowing perfectly what he was trying to do. He turned off the water and turned around to face a really turned on Hyukjae. He innocently kissed him on the lips, ignoring new waves of pleasure. </p><p>“Let’s go to sleep okay?” He said, gentle but firm. <br/>“Oh, come on! You can’t leave me like this Hae!” Hyukjae said splashing water with his arms. </p><p>Donghae smirked and left the bathtub. He rolled a towel around his waist and used another one on his hair. He then gave his hand to a sulky Hyukjae. The latter considered smashing the hand and stay longer in the bath, but he didn’t want to catch a cold and cuddling with Donghae was more appealing. Maybe he could make him change his mind after all. <br/>Hyukjae smirked and got up, holding Donghae’s hand. He took the towel he was giving him and went directly in the bedroom, his body dropping water. He sat on the bed, his back against the headboard and patiently waited for Donghae to be done with drying himself and changing into his sleepwear. When the latter finally came back in the bedroom, Hyukjae was still sitting against the headboard, his towel barely covering his naked body. <br/>Donghae slowly came next to him and settled himself under the cover, ready to sleep. He turned himself on his side, facing Hyukjae who still hadn’t moved. </p><p>“You should come in the bed, it’s warm...” Donghae said, gently stroking Hyukjae’s torso, sending shivers down his spine. The black-haired man turned his face to the younger and stared at him. Donghae shivered at Hyukjae’s stare, filled with lust only. It had been a while since they had sex because of their busy schedule and when Hyukjae wanted to have sex he could be very persuasive (or Donghae was weak).<br/>Hyukjae smirked and throw his useless towel on the floor, revealing his oh so appealing naked body and cock still hard from their bath. He then came into the bed and snuggled into Donghae’s arms. The latter innocently thought Hyukjae was finally being reasonable and turned off the lights. But he was so damn wrong and underestimated (again) Hyukjae. </p><p>“My buttocks are a bit painful... Can’t you massage them a little please?” The dancer asked, openly teasing the younger. <br/>Donghae gulped at the sudden request from Hyukjae. But oblivious as he was, he stroked Hyukjae’s back and slowly went down to his ass. He started massaging the tender flesh, a bit stronger than Hyukjae expected, but he wouldn’t complain. He slowly put his head in Donghae’s crook and sighed of contentment and pleasure. He was extremely turned on and was doing his best not to ask his lover to fuck him right away. He perfectly knew Donghae would refuse, as stubborn as he was, because of their upcoming concert and so on. </p><p>But he was smart enough to make Donghae fuck him but make him feel as if it was his idea. Typical technique; making him feel as if he was in control while he wasn’t at all. <br/>He passed one leg around Donghae’s waist, pulling him closer and deliberately rubbing his aching cock against the latter’s crotch. A silent moan escaped his lips at the delicious sensation. His cock against his lover’s crotch and his fingers strongly massaging his buttocks were making Hyukjae crazy. </p><p>He raised his head a little and captured Donghae’s lips in a hot kiss, increasing the waves of pleasure in his body. Oh, how much he wanted more. <br/>Still kissing Donghae, he abandoned his hair, and slid his hands under his shirt, slowly trying to take it off. This seemed to bring back Donghae on earth who suddenly stopped touching Hyukjae’s ass and kissing him. </p><p>“Oh, come on Hae!” Hyukjae complained, frustrated. <br/>“I told you we wouldn’t have sex tonight!” The latter answered, as frustrated as his lover. <br/>“But I want to...” Hyukjae pouted, pleading with his puppy eyes. He wasn’t trying to be particularly cute, but he knew how to make Donghae lose control. <br/>He strongly pushed Donghae on his back and straddled him. He kissed his lips, then his cheek to finally suck on his earlobe. <br/>“Don’t you want me?” He whispered, his warm breath making Donghae stuck his nails in Hyukjae’s waist. <br/>“Of course, I do...” the latter answered, breathless.<br/>Hyukjae smirked in Donghae’s neck and rubbed his crotch against the latter’s, making him softly moan. The black-haired man could tell Donghae was close to finally give up. But Hyukjae had to make a smart move. One of his hands went into Donghae’s pants and tenderly stroked the already half hard cock. He abused the tip of it with his thumb, which was already making Donghae moan stronger. The latter was massaging Hyukjae’s buttocks again, fingers gently teasing his tight hole. <br/>Hyukjae kept on abusing Donghae’s cock and kissed him hard, their tongues discovering each other again and again. <br/>Suddenly, Donghae reversed their position and tackled him on the mattress. </p><p>“You win.” He said before kissing Hyukjae’s chest. </p><p>The elder was in heaven. Donghae’s muscular body was heavy and warm against his, his tongue and teeth were abusing his nipples and their crotches kept on colliding. Hyukjae couldn’t help but whisper Donghae’s name, already lost in lust. His hands were pulling Donghae’s long hair as he was feeling the younger taking extreme good care of his skin. <br/>Donghae went lower and faced Hyukjae’s swollen member, proud and aching. He smirked and slowly licked the tip, torturing his lover. But it was for a good cause; the more Hyukjae would be stimulated, the more he’d be excited. </p><p>“Did you bring lube?” Donghae asked, kissing his inner thighs. <br/>“No...” Hyukjae answered, his eyes closed with pleasure. <br/>“It’s going to be even more painful Hyuk, I’m not sure it is a good idea...”<br/>“Shut up, stop worrying and fuck me properly okay? I can manage your cock in my ass!” Hyukjae said, angry and needy. </p><p>Donghae smirked at his lover’s attitude. He straightened and took off his sweater, revealing his sculpted torso. Hyukjae bit his lips of envy and desire. Donghae was so damn sexy and his muscles were driving Hyukjae crazy. Hyukjae also straightened and lovingly kissed Donghae, caressing his shoulder blades, then his arms to finally intertwine their fingers together. Their lips were moving together, and the moment was suspended, kissing the other being the only thing that mattered. <br/>Hyukjae passed his free hand inside Donghae’s pants, teasing his aching cock, fully hard by now. This made Donghae smile in their kiss, “You’re not wasting time, uh?” he asked, sucking Hyukjae’s neck. <br/>“Take off your pants, please...” Hyukjae pleaded, impatient. </p><p>Donghae left the bed, turned on the light next to the bed and was about to take off his pants when a large envelope in Hyukjae’s suitcase caught his attention. He frowned and went to take the envelope. It was heavy and a small bump could be seen.</p><p>“Hyuk, what’s this?” Donghae asked, skeptical.</p><p>Hyukjae, who was hugging a cushion while waiting for Donghae, straightened and sighed. He left the bed and took the envelope from Donghae’s hand. </p><p>“You weren’t supposed to find it...” he said, putting the envelope back in the suitcase. <br/>“Tell me what is it Hyukjae...” Donghae said, impatient and not liking at all that his lover was hiding things from him. </p><p>Hyukjae sighed and pinched the bridge if his nose, annoyed. Things weren’t supposed to happen that way. </p><p>“Nothing important, can you come back to bed?” He asked, laying back on the bed. </p><p>But Donghae didn’t move. He crossed his arms on his chest and waited for Hyukjae to finally give up and tell him what the heck was going on. His behavior earlier had been weird, but now he was perfectly sure something was happening with his lover and he wanted to know. </p><p>“You’re not going to give up, aren’t you?” Hyukjae asked, defeated.</p><p>Donghae shook his head and stared at Hyukjae. The latter got up and took the envelope. He sat cross-legged on the bed and invited Donghae to sit next to him. The long-haired man sat next to his lover who gave him the envelope. </p><p>“Open it. It is for you anyway.” He said, fiddling his fingers. </p><p>Donghae carefully opened the envelope and took out a bunch of papers and a small box. He quickly read the first paper and was surprised. It seemed to be legal papers, related to a will. Hyukjae’s testament. Donghae looked at Hyukjae dumbfounded. The black-haired man took the papers of Donghae’s hands. </p><p>“This is my will. If something ever happens to me, everything I own, my money, my apartment, everything will be yours”. Hyukjae said, a small smile on his face, looking at Donghae in the eyes. </p><p>“What? I don’t understand...” Donghae said, tears in his eyes. </p><p>Hyukjae took Donghae’s left hand in his and softly kissed the back. “We’ve been together for years now. And, even though we want to get married one day, we both know that in Korea we can’t and... and I wanted something that would bound us legally. So, I asked my lawyer what I could do, and she suggested that I put you on my will. Thus, we’re not married, we’re probably nothing legally however with this will, I can claim that I am yours and give you everything I possess.” </p><p>Donghae was speechless, silent tears rolling down his face. He was incredibly touched by Hyukjae’s words and actions. He whipped his face, staring at the floor. </p><p>“Look at me Hae...” Hyukjae asked, softly. He took the small box on the envelope and gave it to Donghae. </p><p>“Open it...” he said, stroking Donghae’s cheek. The latter closed his eyes at the soft touch and inhaled deeply, calming his tears. The box was in black velvet. The long-haired man opened the box and gasped. Inside was a thin gold ring. Donghae took it out of the box and stared questionably at his lover. </p><p>“I told you a long time ago, that my mom gave Sora and I some family jewels. Well, she gave Sora our grandmother’s engagement ring and I got my grandfather’s wedding ring. She said it was for when I get married.” He stopped and slowly kissed Donghae’s lips. “But I want you to have it. Of course, you won’t be able to wear it the way we’d want to, but my wish is for you to have this ring.”</p><p>Donghae took the ring of Hyukjae’s hands and put it on his ring finger. It was probably the most romantic Hyukjae has ever been, but Donghae was incredibly happy of the kind gesture. He promised himself to contact his lawyer the next day to put Hyukjae on his will as well. <br/>He leaned in and fiercely kissed Hyukjae. He licked his plump lips, even bit them. </p><p>“I love you...” he said, eyes closed, before kissing Hyukjae again. There was no need for more words. Hyukjae knew perfectly that with this ‘I love you’ Donghae was actually saying that he loved him to death, that he was his whole life, that he’d love him until death do them apart, that he was the love of his life and that they would one day marry and have children. Donghae was absolutely nothing without Hyukjae and that was it. </p><p>Donghae gently pushed Hyukjae backwards and settled between his lover’s legs. They lovingly kissed, their tongue meeting for the nth time of the night. Hyukjae used his feet to finally take off Donghae pants and have him as naked as he was. He sighed of happiness when he felt Donghae’s shaft against his, proud and ready for some action. </p><p>Donghae smiled in the kiss and slowly went down to Hyukjae’s member, kissing his milky skin. He didn’t want to mark him in the first place, but he thought that a little hickey on his ribs wouldn’t be such a problem. After all, what was life without some risks. </p><p>Hyukjae giggled, but stood still, softly moaning. Donghae was really good with his mouth, especially when he was trying to mark what he considered like his. <br/>Satisfied, Donghae looked at the hickey, kissed Hyukjae on his lower abdomen and then, finally, his cock. He wanted to take care of Hyukjae in every possible way and take some time to rediscover his lover’s body, but he could feel the other was more than ready to move on to the next step.</p><p>He rapidly wet three of his fingers and inserted one in Hyukjae’s hole while he gently kissed the head of his cock. Hyukjae didn’t react at the intrusion though, used to it. He fisted his hand in Donghae’s long hair and vocally moaned. He didn’t mind if people could hear him, no one would ever think that Donghae would be the one with him and no one would dare to enter the room without knocking. </p><p>A second finger came, making Hyukjae shiver of pleasure. God, how much he wanted to feel Donghae. He slightly moved his hips, making Donghae abandon his cock and stop stretching him. </p><p>“What?” the long-haired man asked, his eyes darkened with lust. Hyukjae was panting under him, his forehead sweating and his breathing erratic. <br/>“Stop and just come in me... I want to feel you and I don’t care if it is painful, because I want you so fucking much.” Hyukjae said, bringing Donghae lips on his for a breathtaking kiss. </p><p>Donghae wanted to protest, and be gentle and careful, but he didn’t. He decided he would do what Hyukjae wanted, even if he’d be in pain. After all, he could take care of him all night long if needed. </p><p>Donghae broke their kiss, and spit in his hand to wet his cock. He positioned himself at the entrance and entered slowly into Hyukjae’s hole. He sighed of pure pleasure when he was fully inside. Hyukjae was warm, tights and oh so fucking good. He was surprised to feel Hyukjae already moving. He stared at his lover, who gave him a teasing and provocative stare. The younger smirked, understanding what his lover wanted; rough sex. <br/>Hyukjae was definitely in pain but he was also very horny. </p><p>The younger strongly pulled out of Hyukjae and came back in in a powerful hip movement, making Hyukjae gasp for air. It was already too good. He circled his legs around Donghae’s waist and lift a bit his hips to give the other a better access. One hand on Hyukjae’s hips, the other on the headboard, Donghae was fiercely going in and out of Hyukjae. He was seeing stars, lost in Hyukjae’s body and tight hole. He wanted to last a little, but he wasn’t sure he’d be able to, pleasure being too much for the moment. </p><p>Suddenly, as he was increasing his pace, he hit the ball of nerves inside Hyukjae, making the other throw his head backwards and scream in pleasure. <br/>They were a mess. They were only moaning each other’s name, smelling each other’s scent. As rough sex was, it wasn’t lacking love at all. They could feel how much they were in love. They knew Hyukjae’s moans were ‘I love you’ in Donghae’s ears and Donghae’s thrust were ‘I love you too’. </p><p>The dancer’s body was on fire, his ass abused by Donghae’s cock. Every thrust was sending him on the edge of his orgasm, his head spinning around. It was too much, too good, too powerful for them. Thank God Donghae was exercising every day. He was strong enough to thrust into Hyukjae on a crazy rhythm and support both of them with one hand on the headboard. Feeling on the edge of his orgasm, Donghae dropped the headboard and gripped Hyukjae’s hair, fiercely kissing him. </p><p>He pumped Hyukjae’s shaft on the same pace than his hips movement, sending the other on cloud nine. <br/>As Hyukjae was coming between them, one hand on Donghae’s ass, screaming his lungs out, the hole around Donghae’s tightened, making him come hard, profoundly inside the elder. He kept on thrusting inside Hyukjae, rocking their amazing orgasm. Their shared a passionate kiss, full of promises. <br/>Exhausted, Donghae collapsed on Hyukjae, still recovering from his orgasm. </p><p>“My ass is painful, and dancing will probably be a nightmare, but God that was outstanding!” Hyukjae said, giggling and absentmindedly scratching his chest. </p><p>Donghae chuckled, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He whipped his forehead and thought about something. He turned on his side and faced Hyukjae, “Hyuk, was giving me the will and the ring stressful?” he asked, playing with the ring on his finger. </p><p>“What? Why?” Hyukjae asked, his eyes closed and his voice tired. </p><p>“Well, you were acting weird and when we filmed the game session it was as if you were drunk and you almost kissed me!” </p><p>Hyukjae widely smile and chuckled. “I was just incredibly tired, and I just wanted to have sex with you...” he winked at his lover. </p><p>Donghae bit his lips and slowly kissed the elder. “When did you want to give me the envelope by the way?” </p><p>“After sex, but the other way around was good too!” Hyukjae answered, sleepy. </p><p>Donghae smiled and stroked Hyukjae’s chest. He then took some tissues on the nightstand, and cleaned the both of them, the other already dozing off. He smiled widely and turned off the lights before pulling Hyukjae in a sweet and loving embrace. </p><p>He fell asleep, happy and more in love than ever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's it ! A little one-shot that I hope will warm your hearts :) <br/>Hope you liked it! <br/>Stay safe and take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>